


Futile

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bittersweet, Canon Era, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Friendship/Love, Hallucinations, Romantic Angst, Roni's Bar (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Regina deals with the emotional impact of waking from Drizella’s curse only to encounter an old friend in the process. There’s laugh lines around Emma’s clearwater blue eyes.





	Futile

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any ANYTHING for this fandom or for SQ for a while, and mostly because the show is just... a mess. To put it as nicely as possible. I mean for me personally I always knew it was a longshot for this show to pull a Korrasami with SQ, but man... wouldn't that have been the best thing ever? I've dragged myself back to OUAT to bring you Day 3 for Femslash February/100 Days of Femslash. Any thoughts/comments appreciated! If anyone out there still loves SQ or feels like venting about how we were treated as SQ shippers, you are welcome in the comments area too! I tried to do a version of the current season where Emma could show up even briefly so I hope my fellow shippers enjoy this!

 

003\. Futile

*

It's not right.

The memories keep flooding back — _watching over Henry in the Enchanted Forest, watching him flourish as an adult_ — and Roni grimaces against them, running her fingers over her face and into her dark curls.

She roughly pushes the fresh, warm tears off her cheeks, getting off the bar-stool and fuming. Ivy — _Drizella_ _will_ _pay_. One way or the other for this. Roni doesn't look up from her task of slamming the empty, dirty glasses onto the counter-top, as a pair of footsteps approach at a steady and sure pace.

"We're closing early, sorry," Roni tells them, gritting her teeth a little.

A light, snorting laugh.

"I locked the door behind me, Regina. Don't worry."

Her fingers pause over the cleaning rag and bottle of Jack Daniels. The bar-stool creaks with extra weight.

 _Regina_.

That's _her_.

"Em-ma," she breathes out, awe present in her voice and in Roni — _Regina's_ gaze. The other woman tilts her head, a curtain of blonde waves spilling over Emma's shoulder, on the classic red leather of her jacket.

But… …

"Give me a double of that," Emma says calmly, nodding to the black-labeled Jack Daniels wrapped loosely in Regina's grasp. "Pour one for you too, 'cause you look like you need it."

Silence comes as the immediate response. Regina's mouth goes further slack. Her eyes _burn_ , swollen and puffy from crying. Emma makes a gruff, impatient noise, leaping up and marching around the bartender's end, practically brushing elbows. Emma's fingers _whisper_ -touch against Regina's bare skin.

"… Is this real?" Regina's whisper echoes between them. "Or is this the potion?"

A swallow of whiskey. Emma inhales loudly, poking her tongue out.

"Need a little more of a kick," she says, ignoring Regina's hesitant, low question. A flash of a grin. " _Apple_? You got anything sweet with apple in it? God, what am I talking about — it's _you_. Of course you do."

She rummages through the display of liquor bottles above, humming inquisitively when Regina holds onto her arm, pulling her around to face her. There's laugh lines around Emma's clearwater blue eyes. A faint, silvery scar outside her right nostril, curling towards her upper lip. She's in a plain white tank-top and that familiar jacket, and everything Regina _remembers_ from their first encounter outside of the Mayor's house in the middle of the night. From her lack of makeup to the scruffy, mud-flecked boots.

" _Emma_ —"

"Operation Henry two point 0. It's the next stage." The blue of Emma's irises dizzies her. Regina lets go of her, squinting and pressing a hand against her brow. Everything around her spins and fades into glowing, colorful daze. She grabs onto the edge of another counter-top, breathing hard. "Save _our son_ , Regina."

Regina's lungs rattle in her chest. She feels a brush of warmth, like a palm touching the side of her face.

Then it's blackness.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
